A Biacore T100 Surface Plasmon Resonance instrument is requested. The instrument will be housed in the UTHSCSA Center for Macromolecular Interactions. It will support a wide range of projects that are supported by 7 different NIH institutes including the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), the National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS), the National Cancer Institute (NCI), the National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research (NIDCR), the National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering (NIBIB), the National Eye Institute (NEI), the National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS), and the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NS). The center and user group have extensive expertise in the application of surface plasmon resonance approaches to biomedical research. However, the instrumentation in our center has not been updated since 2001. The new state of the art instrument that we are requesting was chosen primarily due to its enhanced sensitivity, which is especially important for high quality kinetic studies, and for the study of drug-target interactions. This will greatly enhance the NIH funded work of our user group, and will be especially valuable for translational research, with a special emphasis on the characterization of compounds expected to lead to improved cancer therapeutics